familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Easton, Maryland
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 15945 |population_density_km2 = 583.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 1509.9 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 7 |elevation_ft = 23 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 38 |latm = 46 |lats = 18 |latNS = N |longd = 76 |longm = 4 |longs = 14 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 21601, 21606 |area_code = 410 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 24-24475 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0584235 |website = |footnotes = }} Easton, founded in 1710, is a town within the Easton District of Talbot County, Maryland, United States. The population was 15,945 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Talbot County . The primary ZIP Code is 21601, and the secondary is 21606. The primary phone exchange is 822, the auxiliary exchanges are 820, 763, and 770, and the area code is 410. WINX-FM and WCEI-FM broadcast FM radio from the town. The town of Easton hosts the Waterfowl Festival every November and the Talbot County Fair each summer. The town was home to four franchises during the existence of the Eastern Shore Baseball League -- the Farmers, Browns, Cubs, and Yankees. The Third Haven Meeting House, the oldest Quaker meetinghouse, and one of the oldest places of worship in Maryland, is in Easton. ArtHouse Live, a resident theater company, is also based in Easton. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Easton has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Easton, Maryland History Easton is so named because of its location east of St. Michaels. In 2008, a lost painting of a Paris street scene by Édouard Cortès was discovered amongst donated items at a Goodwill Industries thrift store in Easton. After an alert store manager noticed that it was a signed original, the painting was subsequently auctioned for $40,600 at Sotheby's. Demographics The median income for a household in the town was $36,464, and the median income for a family was $48,825. Males had a median income of $31,103 versus $25,411 for females. The per capita income for the town was $21,520. About 27.0% of families and 31.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.0% of those under age 18 and 12.3% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 15,945 people, 6,711 households, and 4,079 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 7,405 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 73.1% White, 17.2% African American, 0.2% Native American, 2.1% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 5.1% from other races, and 2.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.8% of the population. There were 6,711 households of which 29.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.8% were married couples living together, 13.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 39.2% were non-families. 33.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.92. The median age in the town was 41.2 years. 22.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.8% were from 25 to 44; 24.1% were from 45 to 64; and 21.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 46.4% male and 53.6% female. Notable people * Tench Tilghman-born near Easton. Aide-de-Camp for George Washington * Frederick Douglass, noted author and abolitionistFrom a report by Amanda Barker http://www.riverheritage.org/douglass as to the true location of Douglass' birthplace, and the difficulty of finding it. * Chris Moore (film producer), born and raised in Easton. Producer for films such as American Pie (film) and Good Will Hunting * J. Harry Covington, U.S. Representative for Maryland's 1st congressional district; born in Easton on August 15, 1863 * Jeannie Haddaway, member of the Maryland House of Delegates * Harry Hughes, Maryland governor (1979–1987); born in Easton on November 13, 1926 * William O. Mills, U.S. Representative for Maryland's 1st congressional district * William Pierce Rogers (June 23, 1913 – January 2, 2001), who served as a Cabinet officer in the administrations of two U.S. Presidents in the late 20th century, retired in Royal Oak * James W. Rouse, real-estate developer, civic activist, and free enterprise-based philanthropist. * Philip F. Thomas, Maryland governor (1848–1851), United States Secretary of the Treasury under President James Buchanan (1860–1861); born in Easton on September 12, 1810 * Birch Bayh, former United States Senator from Indiana (1963–1981) Notable Landmarks *Avalon Theatre *Trinity Cathedral Waterfowl Festival For now more than 38 years, paying homage to the annual migrating Canada geese flying overhead, Easton closes colonial streets, decorates historic buildings with natural greens, and recruits 1,500 volunteers to greet 17,000 visitors and 300 of the nation's finest wildlife artists, craftsmen and vendors with a ready smile and a helping hand. Excitement radiates throughout the town and neighboring St. Michaels, Oxford, and Tilghman Island. Enjoy the waterfowl Festival, the tributaries of the Chesapeake Bay, fine restaurants, and quaint shops lining historic streets. "Waterfowl Festival, Inc. is dedicated to wildlife conservation, the promotion of wildlife art, and the celebration of life on Maryland's Eastern Shore." In its 38 years, the Festival has become a leader in the conservation of waterfowl and wildlife habitat. More than $5 million has been raised and donated to projects throughout the Atlantic Flyway, and in particular the Chesapeake Bay.http://www.waterfowlfestival.org/aboutfestival.html References External links * Town of Easton's Website * Freedom And Justice Defended - Delmarva Heritage Series * Local Information on Easton, Maryland Category:Easton, Maryland Category:Towns in Maryland Category:Towns in Talbot County, Maryland Category:Micropolitan areas of Maryland Category:County seats in Maryland Category:1710 establishments in Maryland